Mettaton x Papyrus (One shot)
by lordoffeels
Summary: Mettaton and Papyrus play truth or dare but really its just an excuse to make out!


A/N: So me and my friend wanted to write gay shit really badly as we were reading shity gay( fanfics, so we agreed on Mettaton x Papyrus do not question us, this will be a one shot, I don't own Undertale whatsoever, only this random ass gay idea I mean what)

 **Mettaton P.O.V (BY LORDOFFEELS)**

Mettaton sighs and flips his pencil, staring down at all the paperwork he had. Usually he would make Alphys do it for him, but Alphys was on a date with Undyne so she couldn't help. Honestly this was no job for a star was it? Maybe he could just go see if someone wanted to do the paperwork for him, people would be lining up to do it, since he was so famous.

Mettaton stood up from his chair, flipping his switch so he was in his hot babe body, which would get girls' attention. He walked out of his office and out into the underground, the human sure had made a lot of things better, even though they still hadn't gotten out from the underground. He made his way down to where the Riverman/woman/confused gender was. "Hey darling can you give me a ride?" Mettaton asks in his ever so loud voice. The river thing looked at Mettaton through his cloak. "Where would you like to go? Snowdin or Waterfall? Tra la la…" Mettaton sighs, both were stupid places in their own ways, but Snowdin wouldn't be as bad. "Snowdin sweetheart." Mettaton climbs into the boat, the river man doing his babbling as the speed to Snowdin. Once they arrive Mettaton climbs out of the boat, making sure he got no water in or on him.

Mettaton walks down, trying to get everyone's attention by walking in like a model, people already were fangirling over him. He smiles and waves, stopping in front of the small village. "Hello everyone! As you all know, I am Mettaton!" He puts a hand on his hip, everyone screaming they love him and such. He smiles. "I need a little help with something since my, um, paperwork person is out today. Would anyone want the chance to hang out with me?" Everyones hands go up at the words 'Hang out with me'. He scans the crowd looking for someone somewhat interesting. "OH THE GREAT PAPYRUS WANTS TO HELP!" Mettaton watches a tall skeleton run up to the front of the crowd, noticing it was Papyrus. "Oh hello Papyrus, you want to hang out with me and help me with some work?" Papyrus nods and flexes his bones.

"Let's go back to my work place then dear!" Mettaton grabs Papyrus hand and leads him to the river man, who brings them back to Hotland. Taking them both into his private study. "So Mettaton, what is the work you want the Great Papyrus to do?" Mettaton throughs him the paperwork. "Just do all the right questions and such, then we can hang out!" Mettaton sits in his chair as Papyrus zips through the paperwork. Mettaton almost fell asleep when Papyrus slams the paperwork on Mettaton desk. "The Great Papyrus has finished!" Mettaton opens his eyes and sees the paperwork all done. "Well a deal is a deal, why don't we do Dr. Alphys version of truth or dare?" Papyrus nods, "That sounds excellent! I hope I can make spaghetti!"

 **Papyrus P.O.V (Written by Camz)**

Papyrus realized it was a stupid question as soon as he thought it up, but he was curious, and besides, it wasn't that big a deal if he just asked Mettaton one lame question..wait...Mettaton was a superstar! What if he messed this up? It was almost like a first date for Papyrus, but oh well, it was worth a shot. Besides, there was a 50% chance that he wouldn't even have to ask his question, so his thoughts eased and he relaxed. As he looked at Mettaton, he knew the pop star was growing impatient, but he tried to put on a smile for his guest. "Truth or dare, Mettaton?" "Truth, honey. I know how much you fans want trivial knowledge about the next upcoming star in the underground, so ask away!" Papyrus shivered a little, but he tried to keep a calm face it front of Mettaton. "W-why do you look like a girl? *Pap blushes* Sorry, that was a stupid question. I can understand if you want me to go now…" Mettaton grabbed his wrist as he tried to stand up to leave, and the physical contact with a star was definitely going to be a highlight of the evening. Mettaton laughs. "Is that what you really think about me? I-I guess I can see where you're coming from...my other form is pretty much genderless...I'll have to ask Alphys to give me a haircut sometime...something stylish and in season. *Mettaton blushes too* Stick around, don't be shy. I'm your friend, I'll show you why." Papyrus sat there, looking at Mettaton. He really sparkled in the light of his crystal chandelier, almost looking like a...A girl, he chided himself. But what would he know about talking to girls? Suddenly, Mettaton leaned over, close to Papyrus, really close for the skeleton. So close that Papyrus could feel Mettaton's warm breath on his neck. For an unknown reason, Papyrus started thinking about spaghetti. Maybe it was because he took pride in his cooking, and believed it was his best aspect. He felt love toward his cooking, and put his heart into it. But whatever the reason, he stood there, feeling like an idiot, while Mettaton seemed to be-was he licking?!-yes, he was licking Papyrus's neck, and started moving up his jaw onto Papyrus's face, towards his lips. Was this a new type of romance/seduction that Mettaton had created. Papyrus was amazed at the shade of red he felt himself turning at the thought of any kind of romance with anyone else, especially another male. Especially Mettaton. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to get people to finally notice him. He was always feeling a little lonely, maybe that was why he cooked so much. Even though he had Sans, Sans snide remarks filled the empty space inside him where his friendship was supposed to be, but only for a second. However, the human looked pretty promising...maybe he would have a real friend for once. Getting back to Mettaton, he had almost reached Papyrus's lips, and Mettaton's saliva-though it was pretty gross-was warm from the star's mouth. He was a little curious to see what would happen next, once Mettaton got to his lips, what would he have to do? Would he have to react, would he have to give Mettaton back the same kind of affection?

 **Mettaton P.O.V (Writen by Lordoffeels)**

Mettaton quickly pushes his lips onto Papyrus's, kissing him roughly and shoving his tongue (Does he have a tongue?) into the others mouth. Mettaton happily washed Papyrus's cheeks flush up, mentally chuckling at his reaction. Mettaton pushes Papyrus on the desk some more, the skeleton wrapping his arms around Mettatons back hesitantly, though he probably had no clue what to do. Their tongues fought for dominance in the others mouth, Mettaton winning. When the pulled apart, it turned into a love confusion for the other, then hot steamy sex. That is how this ship became canon the end.

(WELP THAT WASN'T THE BEST THING I EVER DONE IN MY LIFE XD ENJOY!) (Special thanks to my writer for Papyrus, Camz!)


End file.
